dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Claw
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhang He *'Advanced Skill:' Steadfastness - Grants Armor Level 3. You cannot be flinched by arrows, normal soldier/mage attacks, and normal attacks from players. You can stack with the lieutenant skill Iron Wall and/or Tiger Fur item to increase your status to Super Armor (doesn't flinch against certain charge attacks) or Hyper Armor (doesn't flinch against certain musou attacks). You still take damage though and are still effected by elements. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 does a graceful spin jump back to perform frontal swipes while back flipping forward, can be repeated up to 3 times to do an outward, inward and outward frontal swipe. Charge 6 gracefully sways left while doing a frontal swipe, press charge again to sway right while doing a frontal swipe. True Musou attack explosion is much bigger. Musou is slower and hard to control. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' C3 --> JC NPC combo: Repeat C5. If you start a combo, then launch them and then combo the enemy in the air until you can C5 again you should be able to keep the enemy airborne the entire time you keep them in combo. Somewhat like the Iron Rod C5 then C3 NPC, a good combo will keep NPCs, that don't flip out of combos, in the air. Combine it with fire orb and you can do considerable damage to an NPC. 'PvP/Confront' Iron Claw has low base and upgrade attack with high upgrade defense and speed. C4 is a good skill to use to attack someone running away or to surprise attack an enemy. Due to the suddenness and jerky movements of the attacks this weapons is much better to stop runners and dance around an enemy. The dash, C4 and end of evolution, are also good for cutting off an attack if you are out of the enemies range. Once they finish, or if you can attack a blind spot that won't get you hit, you can get the jump on or stop the enemy. This may save a teammate or yourself. Elements: How good the elements are on this weapon, for Confront and Base defense. Fire: Nice. This weapons C5 is amazing for juggling, but as you can flip out of it fairly quickly it works better for computers. The diversity of the moveset is good for team working the fire into combos. One good note is that fire removes the need to add more attack, as that will deal good damage if done right. Wind: Very good. This weapons moveset makes a very ideal wind setup. Because of the dives, quick moves, and C5 you can easily apply the runners poison leaving, and having the highest natural running speed you can pursue and capture so easily, thus setting up a good team combo of using wind to stagger enemy movement with a stronger partner to deal major damage on their slowed enemies. Apply liberally for best effect. Vorpal: Very good. This weapon is the perfect vision of what a vorpal weapon is. As there is naturally low attack you gain a good damage bonus, and as you have good attacks like C4 you can apply that well. As with other weapons, it's also good for musou removal. The moveset, the stats, and vorpal go very well together, and in a team you can destroy enemies musou with ease, doing extra damage from time to time. Lightning: Ok. No real need to add a bonus to attack on this via lightning, as there are no power moves on it, but you can do a stunning dive that can put an enemy in a tight spot. Ice: Good. Applying ice using the "badge" tactics of this weapon can yield godly results for support, but you can also remove an almost dead opponent that's frozen in front of you. But by being a side attacker of the battle you can attack the enemy with the dive to help any team you have. Category:Weapon